


Evil Takes a Holiday

by Notsalony



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Drugs, Finished, Flexibility, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Multi, Nudity, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what happens for a power ranger when the bad guys call in sick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Takes a Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, this just speaks to the crazy feeling I have towards all things right now. -smiles- I just remember thinking, gods I don't get a sick day. I bet evil doers never get sick. You never see them really sick. And then I went... HOLY COW THERE'S AN IDEA... what would the power rangers have done if their villains were out sick? OF COURSE! THEY'D HAVE SEX! -grins- What can I say. I'm a nut, I know it. You know it. And all is done in fun. -smiles-
> 
> One small comment now. Not so much witty banter in this one. This is 1990's Power Rangers.... so yeah witty banter and clever turn of phrase is saved for the actions but not their comments, because I'm trying to keep them "in character".... you'll see what I mean.

"Alpha, where's the latest monster?" Tommy looked at the view screen but couldn't seem to find the monster anywhere.  
  
"There is none." Alpha's display lights danced in a dizzying array of colors.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jason frowned and crossed his arms.  
  
"There aren't any monsters." Alpha turned towards the red ranger.  
  
"But how can that be?" Billy came out from under a computer console, his shirt off and his buff body sweaty with all the work he'd been doing.  
  
"Rita's... sick." Alpha hedged, and for a robot to hedge was big sign things were wrong.  
  
"Sick... how?" Tommy frowned with Jason.  
  
"She's got gonorrhea... and herpes simplex b, not to mention a dozen other things." Alpha gave a sigh.  
  
"Dude, what a whore!" Jason laughed.  
  
"Too much space cock." Tommy grinned.  
  
"But what about the monsters?" Billy straightened his glasses and wiped his hands on his jeans.  
  
"They seem to have caught her diseases and... are all getting hefty doses of penicillin right now...." Alpha started working on the computer to test Billy's repairs.  
  
"Shit... no Rita." Jason started thinking.  
  
"No monsters..." Tommy nodded, cottoning on to the sudden shift in things.  
  
"And no a/c." Billy sighed, leaning over the console, his jeans riding low showing off his boxers, which were drenched in sweat. His bare muscular back turned to his teammates.  
  
"Billy, totally not cool dude!" Tommy sighed, pulling his sleeveless shirt over his head. "Man it was already so hot in here." He tucked the shirt into his jean shorts. "What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"I don't know... there's a sub system on a lower level of the command center that might free up the controls so I can do something. But I have to stay here." Billy checked the panel, his nipples hardening slightly.  
  
"Dude." Jason pulled his top off and tucked it into his jeans. "It's getting hotter in here." He stretched his toned body as he tried to cool down.  
  
"Well if you two will go down there and see to the sub system I can try to get the a/c working from here." Billy looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Sure thing Billy!" Tommy smiled as he lead Jason the way to the sub system area, down the lighted steps straight towards a dark door.  
  
"You know where we're going?" Jason leaned in close.  
  
"Sure, the sub system's that place I showed you where I go to make out with Kim." Tommy smirked. "We probably knocked the damn switch the last time we were there."  
  
"Probably." Jason smiled as they left the room.  
  
"Phew. I thought they'd never leave." Alpha sighed as he turned towards Billy. "Please tell me you're prepared this time?"  
  
"Yep, all lubed up, why don't you lay some of that alien robot cock in me." Billy smirked, bending over the console as Alpha touched a button and energized Billy's remaining cloths off of him, leaving a fully naked horny teen nerd open and waiting. Alpha opened the compartment on his crotch plating and out sprang what appeared to be a hydraulic robotic penis. He aimed the nine inch metal rod up with Billy's fleshy hole and power drove it in to the hilt. "OH ALPHA!" Billy moaned, his on needy flesh already spilling out thick drops of precum. Billy slammed his ample ass back on the robot's rampant prick.  
  
"AYE AYE AYE!" Alpha moaned, his hips bucking as he plowed Billy's loosening hole.  
  
"Right... there... oh bisected angles and protractors that's the spot!" Billy all but screamed as his hands roamed the control panel switching things and dialing in commands with out even looking as he came across the board.  
  


***

  
"Hey Tommy, what's that?" Jason pointed to a pipe that was squirming up near the ceiling.  
  
"Not sure, it's never done that before." Tommy moved to the side of the little cat walk to give the bloated tube a wide birth when the stress caused the tensed line to explode, raining down a blue white goo down on the boys.  
  
"Oh yuck!" Jason laughed as he shook off the goop.  
  
"You said it." Tommy wiped a generous portion from his eyes.  
  
"Dude, we're saturated." Jason just kept on laughing.  
  
"Yeah, the fun part being we're going to have to strip to get to the controls." Tommy sighed.  
  
"What?" Jason stopped laughing.  
  
"You have to pass through a narrow area and, well..." Tommy bit his lip. "I barely make it with my cloths on, this goop, and I'll never make it through. I don't know about you, but I think I can handle being naked in the sub system control room." Tommy licked his bottom lip nervously. "It's not like we've not seen each other naked."  
  
"Yeah, I mean... the gym, the locker room... that sort of thing." Jason swallowed.  
  
"Nothing remotely strange about it." Tommy nodded. He turned his back at the same time Jason turned his and began taking his cloths off. Tommy used his shirt to wipe more of the goo off of him and clean himself up a little as he dropped his jean shorts to his ankles. He stepped out of the now heavy fabric and stepped out of his soaked socks and shoes. It wasn't till he looked down at his now tented boxers that he realized something was wrong. Tommy had always been king of large in the cock department, but now he was positively horse hung as he stretched the seams in his boxers to the bursting point.  
  
'What the hell is going on here?' He thought to himself as he opened his boxers to look at his throbbing cock. Little did he know Jason was having a similar experience with this back to Tommy, his own normally six inch cock now closer to ten or eleven inches. Jason bit his lip trying to figure out how he could go through that slim opening with out being noticed by Tommy.  
  
"Hey Jason?" Tommy's voice sounded strange.  
  
'Shit he saw...' Jason swallowed. "Yeah?"  
  
"Did that slime... have side effects for you?" Tommy's voice held uncertainty and for the first time Jason began to suspect he wasn't alone. He turned quickly and caught sight of Tommy's massive cock, from around Tommy's back side.  
  
"Yeah." Jason's voice came from closer to Tommy's back so he turned around. The pair of them seeing each other dripping hard for the first time in their lives and knowing the other wouldn't make fun of them forming a bond that neither expected but would both cherish.  
  
"me too..." Tommy's voice was low.  
  
"yeah." Jason's eyes drifted down Tommy's sculpted body and swallowed hard as he took in Tommy's large cock swinging there. "we... uh... need to get the a/c fixed..." Jason tried to look Tommy in the eyes and ended up starring at his swollen nipples.  
  
"Okay." Tommy reluctantly turned and looked at the small opening wondering how he was going to do this with a his horse cock out in the open. "Over here..." Tommy motioned and leaned against the cool pipe with his back before squeezing into the tiny opening. He hissed as his swollen knob raked across the cool pipes, and only seemed to get harder. Once into the little room he began to look around, had he thought about his position and the orientation of the door he might not have turned his back to the door. Because before he could think Jason all but fell into the room and landed against Tommy's firm ass, his cock going right between Tommy's muscular ass cheeks. They jumped apart as best they could, both blushing profusely.  
  
"sorry...." Jason finally managed to get out.  
  
"Nothing wrong with it. Now I know how Kim feels when I try to go back there." Tommy tried to laugh it off.  
  
"You've..." Jason motioned.  
  
"Yeah... a few times. She's not the most... open person." Tommy chewed on his lip.  
  
"She always seemed so loose..."  
  
"Seemed, maybe, but in realty making out and a copped feel is about as far as we've gone." Tommy sighed.  
  
"Dude, you can get so pent up going that way. You have to be jerking off every chance you get!" Jason wasn't sure what was causing him to talk this openly to Tommy about his sex life.  
  
"You have no idea. Half the time I'm getting called on the communicator when all I'm wearing is that and my hand." Tommy felt like he should tell the utter truth to Jason. He couldn't tell why, but he felt right now, it was right.  
  
"Man... I can only imagine how bad that's got to be... I... I want to help..." Jason screamed at himself for being stupid in his head but before Tommy could really register the shock on his face Jason was on his knees and kissing the swollen head of Tommy's cock.  
  
"J-jason..." Tommy panted as more of his needy prick slide into Jason's mouth and throat. 'GOD!' Tommy's mind screamed as Jason got more then half of his cock into his mouth. 'This is **SO** not his first time.' His hands worked their way through Jason's short hair, finally settling on his ears to pull and push him on his long hard pole. "Jason... too good.... going to cum...." Tommy muttered in way of warning but ended in a gasp and a shout as Jason sank down to the base of his cock and hummed. Tommy doubled over as he flooded Jason's throat with his thick fluid. Jason pulled back and lapped at the still spewing head of Tommy's cock and swallowed quickly, just trying to keep up with the constant flow of jism. Once Tommy was done with his orgasm he panted, leaned back and grasped for something to hang on to, to keep himself upright. He grabbed a handle and pulled, causing the panel that Billy was at to activate again.  
  
"was that okay?" Jason looked up, Tommy's cum on his chin.  
  
"Was that okay? Jason that was fan-fucking-tastic." Tommy knelt down in the cramped space and licked his cum off of Jason's face. "In fact if you stand up I might be able to give you a pale imitation of it... or I could turn around once you've stood up and let you in where you almost went a sec ago." Tommy leaned in and chewed on Jason's lower lip. Suckling the protruding flesh, promising wicked and naughty things to come.  
  
"o-oh-okay." Jason had to try three times to make his mouth work again. He stood up slowly, Tommy's lips pressing into the line of his body as he moved up, leaving Tommy's chin stroking along the top of Jason's cock. He gave a dirty smile to his friend before he started suckling on just the head of Jason's dick. Jason panted and started playing with his nipples, trying to keep his mind distracted from the fact he was getting a blowjob from Tommy. But all too quickly the blowjob was over. Tommy pulled back and Jason figured that he'd just lost his nerve, he never imagined that Tommy was turning around and fingering himself with some of the goop that was still on their bodies.  
  
"Here you go buddy." Tommy grabbed Jason's cock and lined it up with his now pulsating hole, before sinking down hard and fast in one smooth motion till he was balls deep on Jason's cock. Jason's mind shut down at that moment and his hips took over all the thinking as his body began the age old movement that is stored genetically in all males. First a slow in and out motion to find your stride, and soon stronger and faster strokes in and out searching for something he couldn't put words too. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd angled himself to cause Tommy to make more of the small whimpering sounds that he was making. All the while battering poor Tommy's prostate like a barbarian wanting into a castle. Harder, faster, more, was all either boy was focusing on. They never heard Billy's voice or saw the monitor come to live with the two way video going. They just kept going on and on till Jason erupted in Tommy's chute.  
  
"And I thought I had it bad for a dick in my ass." Billy smiled, Alpha's hydraulic cock still buried to the hilt in his fleshy back side, as Tommy came again from Jason's fucking him.  
  
"I must remember to buy more revealing costumes...." Zordon moaned as he watched the screen, his mind already wondering if they could get Zach to join in with his slutty power rangers.  
  


_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go. My first power rangers smut fic. First power rangers fic period. -smiles- What can I say. I'm a nut and my muse is side ways right now. I'm hoping he can manage himself a little better soon enough.


End file.
